A Court of Darkness and Dreams
by Willowstorm9
Summary: The time had finally come to bring Feyre back from the Spring Court but who would be able to infiltrate the enemy without rousing suspicion? Cassian's second in command, a female Illyrian warrior by the name of Stellar. Can the greatest Night Court strategist survive this? Spoilers for ACOMAF! Tamlin/OC
1. Convincing

A/N: After reading ACOMAF, I was left unsatisfied with Tamlin and his... unfulfilled relationship status and came up with this! I hope you read and review. I really don't care if you flame or love. Feedback is feedback and I'm not sensitive. I know I'm a horrible write.

Anyways, enjoy!

"Rhys, it's a good idea."

"I don't care if it is or not, Feyre isn't ready to come home. The anger and desperation was clear in his voice.

Cassian and Rhysand had being arguing over Feyre's homecoming for days now and it was all because of me.

Well, half of it was me. The other half was Rhys going crazy over not having his mate near him yet needing her to be his spy in the Spring Court.

I had finally had enough of watching my High Lord and his Commander, and mine for that matter, go at it like children. Taking a step forward, I felt both male's attention snap toward me.

"If I may be so bold, my Lord, to suggest that it might be in everyone's best interest to bring Feyre home now. Both of you seem to be suffering from the separation and," I glanced at Cassian, "We are thoroughly prepared for Hybern, should they attack us tomorrow."

The High Lord only growled at my words. I took a step back from the wrath in his eyes. In a smooth move, Cassian stepped between us.

"Rhys, Stellar is our greats strategist. She has everything in place for any and all things that could go wrong." The big male put a hand on his High Lord's arm. "Don't be a prick, Rhys, and let us bring our Lady back."

I didn't understand Cass' words, but I was loyal to my court and my High Lord who ensured the safety of his courts during a hostile take over. Rhysand was also my savior and I would do anything for him, including infiltrating the enemy to bring his mate back.

It wasn't entirely for unselfish reason that I had volunteered for this task. While no one would suspect a lowly Illyrian woman seeking an audience with the High Lord of the Spring Court, something was drawing me to the territory. The feeling had been growing ever since Feyre had left us. I was just bidding my time and proving myself to Rhysand.

Cassian may have complete faith in me, but I knew Azriel and Rhysand needed more convincing, but I was Cassian's second. He often came to me to figure out the best strategies for the mighty Night Court armies, for I was the uncontested best strategist in all of the Night Court.

Rhys turned around and started pacing. "Feyre herself has said that she wasn't ready to leave, but something is wrong with her."

I stepped forward again and offered, "Then let me go check up on her." I looked to Cassian and then Azriel. "You send me in with some of Azriel's spies, and I'll check on Feyre personally, I…"

"Tamlin will know something is up. He knows about Illyrians." Violet eyes looked pointedly at my wings. "Illyrians only hail from the Night Cour, or have you forgotten that, Stellar?" I shook my head.

I offered a quick bow of my head. "No, my Lord, I did not forget such a thing." I kept my eyes downcast against the fury I knew was brewing in those star flecked eyes. "There is a way to overcome Tamlin's natural mistrust of me." Daring to raise my eyes, I was met with such violent violet eyes.

"Go on."

I sighed, bracing myself for the full might of Rhysand's powers. "I offer my allegiance to him and a few… tidbits about the Night Court. Not anything valuable, of course." I flung my hands out in front of me to placate Rhys' rage as it started to build to its climax.

Cassian, for all he was, looked unfazed by Rhys' awesome display of power, and finally came to my rescue. "Grow up, Rhys. We offer up certain locations of the more brutal Illyrian training camps, some of our more bold, if impractical strategies, and where the Prison is, and he should take the bait.

Cassian's words had me forming a complete plan; picking out the camps that could withstand an assault, which included the one I personally hailed from, my own more radical military ideas, and the exact location of the Prison. I may have been to the Prison once and it would be an experience I would never forget. While everyone knew of the Prison, the exact location was only for certain people, which made it the perfect piece of information.

Overall, it wasn't a hard plan, but it had me nervous and I hated it for that one fact. There was too many factors that could make this mission a complete failure and failure was not something I tolerated. Ever. One of those factors included…

"Feyre…"

"Will know what to do."

I gave my High Lord a deep bow. "Of course, my Lord Rhysand. Please forgive my if I offended." Politics had always bored me, but I wouldn't risk the happiness of my High Lord.

"Knock that stuff out, Stellar." Rhys waved impatiently at me. "We don't have time to beat around the fucking bush. Besides," his cunning, violet eyes cut to Cassian, "Cassian trust you, and you seem to trust him. Bad idea, I might add, my dear. He is full of himself." I almost died in shocked until Rhys flashed his Commander a toothy grin. "

"Prick." Cassian shot back and shook his head. "It's not like I need mirriors to look at myself every day just to see how gorgeous I am. Besides, you would be too if you were about to lose your wings."

Grief washed over both Rhysand and myself. To lose ones wings was tantamount to dying. There was no life for an Illyrain without their wings. Just considering never tasting the skies again made me flinch away from such a prospect.

"Regardless, Stellar and I will draw up a formal plan and have it ready fro you by first light."

The look Rhys shot Cassian was filled with both annoyance and fondness. "Would you rest, you stupid, arrogant prick? Nesta will have my balls if she found out about this." He looked between the two of us, saw our firm resolve in completely this planning as quickly as possible, and sighed. "It's on your head if she ever found out." With that, the High Lord of the Night Court vanished into thin air.

A smile cracked on my face as I turned toward my commander. "That went better than we thought it would."

Cassian only smirked. "I knew it would."


	2. Planning

After many days of arguing and careful planning, Rhys, his Inner Circle and I had finally come to a solution. Feyre supplied many helpful insights through Rhys, which I found unnerving. I had always been taught to be wary of mind walkers and I was dealing directly with two very powerful ones.

"Tomorrow is Stellar's big day. Azriel, are you ready to move with her?" Rhys was clearly nervous, yet trying to hide it.

"Of course, Rhys. I always am." The spymaster's voice was full of shadows and secrets.

My High Lord nodded at him and turned his attention to me. "Do not betray us, Stellar, or you face the wrath of not only the Night Court, but of a mate who hasn't seen his other half in a very long time."

I feared nothing in his voice, for I could never fail my High Lord. "I would never," I said as I bowed and held my head low, "And should I fail you, may my death follow swiftly."

"Give it a rest Rhys. She can be trusted." I could hear Cassian's eye roll. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

There was pause. "Barely, Cass. Barely."

We all froze at the mention of his wings and I offered up a distraction for my commanding officer. "I owe you much for saving me, my Lord and I could never repay you for it."

The room stilled once more for no one knew where I came from or why Cassian had taken me under his mighty wings. All they saw, and knew, was an Illyrian female, fighting to save her court. If I had my way, it would stay that way.

The frozen faces of the two other males brought a small smile to my face. Cassian had once again proved he was just as trustworthy now as he was then. "If I may, my Lord, I would like to tell you more, but perhaps when we are not stressed and have to be at our best?"

"Tomorrow at daw,n, Stellar. We shall see where your loyalty lies."


	3. Action

The Spring Court was everything Rhys had told me about: Beautiful and stagnant. Coming from a solar court, knowing this court never really experienced seasons was a hard concept to grasp. I shook the disquieting thoughts and realizations from my head and headed toward the High Lord of Spring's manor.

Rhys and Cassian had winnowed me in at the border of the Summer and Spring courts. We all knew that Tamlin would send someone to check out the disturbance or even come himself to check, but that seemed unlikely. To further our plan, it wouldn't do for me to be seen with either or them or look as fresh as if I had just been winnowed in.

Once Rhys and Cassian had left, I started my trek toward the heart of the enemy. I hadn't gotten far before I was intercepted by what appeared to be Spring Court sentinels. Four males flanked a fifth. The fifth had me intrigued.

He had red hair uncommon to this particular court and looked to be the leader of this band. His eyes swept over me, looking for signs of a threat. I made myself appear as unthreatening as possible.

In my effort to appear like a helpless female, I took a shaky step back, keeping a respectable distance between the five males and myself. I held my hands in a peaceful manner and hailed the five males.

"Greetings, friends." I ignored the sudden stiffening and continued on. "I bear no ill will to anyone. I am merely here to request a humble audience with the High Lord of the Spring Court, but I fear I have lost my way." My carefully constructed façade was in firmly in place and I was determined to keep it flawlessly. I was the damsel in distress even though I knew I could wreck them in a single blow.

The red headed male studied me closer, taking in my wings, and the flimsy gown I had donned from Rhys moments ago. "You are a long way from his manor, and no one was certainly expecting you. What is your business with Tamlin?" The suspiciousness in the male's voice had me applauding his instincts.

'Mistrust me all you want, little man. Your instincts will serve you well.' I kept my face blank as I let him reappraise me.

"That is for us to discuss, sir." I said with a bow of my head. "If you must know, I bring grave news from the Night Court."

The look of alarm on all the male's faces was exactly what I had planned on. The Spring Court's general hatred and mistrust of my Court was easy to manipulate and I intended to exploit every facet of it, to save Feyre.

"Well, then I must insist you accompany us immediately. Tamlin will want to hear this directly from you." He gestured toward his companions and they quickly herded me into their formation and we headed off in the correct direction.

As we walked, I examined each adversary. While they were all warriors, I was confident that I would win should we ended up on opposite sides. No one trained their warriors like Illyrians and I had trained myself harder than the males. I could count on one hand the number of people who could beat me and none of them resided in this court.

"I must thank you, sirs, for it was a long flight and I feared I would never reach your High Lord in time." The fear and nervousness hung in the air. Yes. All was going according to plan as I let my body speak of the exhaustion I didn't feel. "It was just a long flight and I feared the worst." I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "It took my many long days to get here."

The leader reevaluated me again in stunned surprise. "Flew?! From the Night Court? But that's…"

"On the opposite side of Prythian." I smoothly interjected. "I know," I suppressed a shudder at the thought of the very real idea of having to fly that distance in the very near future. "But I was trained to fly for a week if it meant safety." While that was true, I knew I could fly for much longer than that should the situation call for it.

The sentinels eyed me more warily, finally seeing me for the potential threat I could pose to them. Their eyes racked over me, trying to glean my secrets.

'Keep looking, boys. You'll find nothing but the passive female who can fly a long way.'

"But why would you need to?"

The question pulled me from my thoughts. "Why indeed sir. Why indeed." No one had to know that I fought for the right to train beside my male counterparts and refused to be cowed by them.

My answer left the males uneasy and burning with curiosity. It even caused everyone to quicken the pace. "Last I heard, the Night Court was peaceful within itself and no real threat of war threatens our lands. So what train so much?"

A sigh ripped itself from my lungs and I decided to reveal apart of me that few knew; all to quench their thirst. "Because being a fighting Illyrian female meant I had to train in impossible conditions for impossible circumstances." A shudder wracked my body in remembrance of my earliest training days. "I had to prove I was worthy of my family's name and these wings. Sadly, I have let my family down." I let sorrow creep into my voice. "I had a week to prove to my people before they clipped my wings and today was my last day." My eyes were downcast, trying to downplay my abilities. "I was never good enough."

The pity surrounding me threatened to drown me as we stopped. "I apologize if I brought up painful memories. "A hand lifted my chin up the singular eye. "I understand need to prove yourself." Yes. Yes you do, Lucien of the Autumn Court and you still haven't accomplished it, have you?

Lucien's story was well known. Even Feyre felt sorry for him, but me? No. I couldn't be sorry for him. He have never known what it was like to go against traditions and fight for what you wanted, needed. No. I despised his easy life and how I could kill him in an instant.

My wings fluttered in anger, as if trying to get me to let go of this charade and unleash my true self, but I couldn't. My struggle was visible to the males, but as I contained myself, they gradually relaxed. "Shall we continue on? I must confess that I haven't eaten since yesterday."

My words had the effect I wanted and we developed a ground eating, but relaxed pace. "My name is Lucien by the way." I snapped my eyes to him and cocked an eyebrow at him. Lucien had the grace to blush. "I just realized that I didn't know your name and that we skipped introductions."

The chuckle that escaped me caused the others to smile. "Stellar. It's nice to meet you Lucien."


	4. Surprise

A/N: Sorry for the delayed chapters. Life is terrible especially working...

I own nothing!

Enjoy! And, as always, comments and reviews are welcome.

The rest of our journey was quiet after introductions. Lucien's intentional neglect of introducing his fellow sentries, spoke volumes to me. Clearly, the Spring Court was hiding more than even Azriel knew. The spymaster was not going to be happy.

Deep in thoughts, I didn't realize that we had reached a beautiful house in the middle of the woods. Everything was so green and alive. It disgusted me and I was suddenly missing the Illyrian Steppes and the majestic mountains that was my home. I took time to take in every aspect of the manor and I was assaulted by a vast power that reminded me of the first roses of spring. Tucked carefully in that power, I felt an even greater power that spoke of a comforting darkness. This had to be Feyre.

The wee hours of the morning had Cassian explaining the full situation. Feyre was my High Lady, the first of her kind. It was through not only her mating bond with Rhysand, but also her new powers of becoming High Lady of the Night Court that allowed her to pass along vital information along. The ignorance of the Spring Court was palpable in Feyre's true identity.

And I would not blow her cover.

I paused outside the doors as the four sentries disappeared to their own duties, leaving Lucien and myself alone. "Come. Tam is expecting you in his study." I didn't bother asking questions of Lucien. Rhys had informed by that there weren't any daemati in the Spring Court so Lucien must have used another means to inform Tamlin while we were traveling.

"After you, Lucien." I nodded, gesturing that I would be following behind him. I suppressed the urge to walk next to him. I had won the right to be equals with anyone and everyone, but I had to scope out Tamlin's manor and mark every possible escape route. Feyre was counting on me.

There wasn't many to my dismay. Doubt started creeping in as we headed down a long hall, drawing closer to those terrifying powers. Those powers had me on edge and Lucien led me to the epicenter of it. 'Cauldron save me.'

A light knock and a terse enter was all we received.

 _"Stellar. Don't be afraid. I will protect you."_

I nearly lost my step as that voiced sounded in my head. Though I had never heard that voice before, I knew it was Feyre's. _"Yes, my Lady."_ Lucien led us into what was Tamlin's study and what was my doom: my mate.

In the chaos of ensuring the success of the mission, I had completely forgotten that elusive pull to this forsaken court. I missed as the cord grew taunt the closer I drew to _him._ Nothing could have prepared me for the instant connection I felt to my court's greatest enemy in Prythian.

A cursory glance around the room had yielded nothing significant. Feyre stood next to the High Lord of the Spring Court. I met her eyes first and saw the hope in her eyes. My eyes then slid to the greenest eyes I had ever seen and I felt the bond snap in place.

Tamlin echoed my gasp as he felt it too. I stumbled away in shock, unable to tear my gaze away from his. "You're… You're…" The words wouldn't come out, the shock fully settling in.

Both Feyre and Lucien were looking at us in shock. All eyes, including mine, were trained on Tamlin as he stalked toward me. I shrank into the wall, trying to deny what the Cauldron had given to me, to us. When he reached me, he pulled me up and looked intently into my eyes. What he was searching for, only he knew.

"How is this possible?" Confusion shot through me that wasn't my own. Rage followed closely. Then his head whipped toward Feyre and I could feel the glare he gave her. "How. Is. This. Possible?" The venom was thick.

Feyre was at a complete loss of words. "What is possible, Tam? I don't even know what happened?" Her knowing eyes darted between the two of us. _"He's your mate, isn't he, Stellar?"_ I could only stare dumbly at Feyre as her voice resounded in my head.

Mate.

Mate.

Mate.

This mission was a failure because the High Lord was my mate.


	5. Failure

A/N: Let me know what you think!

A hour had passed since that fateful encounter between myself and Tamlin and I was no closer to understanding the situation now then I had been then. Tamlin had ordered me to a guest room and to be made as comfortable as possible. I was still shell shocked that I followed quietly.

Enough time had passed that I had finally come to terms about my fate. No one had come to visit and anger started to settle in. I was not to be kept locked up. The need to escape came on strong and I felt a light pulse of guilt across that strange bond. A few minutes later had brought Tam to my door with a timid knock.

"May I come in?" How could I refuse such a request?

I sat down on the bed and faced the door. "You may." I was braced for anything that might occur. This was the enemy still and I was nothing but loyal until my last breath. 'Lord Rhysand, please forgive me.' I offered in my head.

The door opened slowly to reveal an anxious Tamlin; a far cry from the almighty High Lord I was expecting. With a gentle nudge, he shut the door and turned to face me fully.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations." The guilt flashed along the bond, stronger now that we were close. "I just… I just didn't know how to…"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "I understand. I still don't understand." I carefully got off the bed and walked toward my mate. "I never expected to find my mate in this lifetime. I thought such things were not for me." I raised a hand and gently pressed it to his face. "It seems the Cauldron had other ideas."

His eyes flashed brighter and understanding filled me as well as sadness. "I'm sorry for this." He removed my hand from his face. "But I was convinced for awhile now that there was only one person for me." Those green eyes looked down, breaking our eye contact. "But you proved me wrong." Anger flashed across his eyes when he reestablished eye contact. "Who are you."

A demand. For answers. For anything.

My anger rose at his demand. "I am not someone you can boss around, nor am I someone you will relegate to something less than I am." I stepped back and rose to my full height, even if I only came to his shoulders, my wings starting to slowly spread. "I am Stellar, the only Illyrian female warrior who earned the Blood Rite and the right to fight along side my male counterparts." I spread my wings farther. "I am second to no one, but my Commander and High Lord." I narrowed my eyes at my mate. "I am the best strategist Prythian has ever seen and I will _not_ let this mating bond between us take that away from me."

Tamlin's ire had risen throughout my declarations and he stalked forward with claws for hands. "How dare you speak to me like that, _Stellar._ You are not the only one who was caught off guard by this, this mating bond." The amount of disdain the High Lord put into those two words caused me to flinch.

"Then go back to Feyre! I'm sure she'll be more than happy to be with you now that you've found your mate!" I stormed past Tamlin, my mate, and tried to yank the door open, but I was met with a pair of lips crashing into mine instead.

The kiss was brutal and demanding and I responded in kind. No one ever got the best of me and I fully intended to show this little High Lord that. I fought back after the initial shock from the kiss wore off. I fought him at every turn. Each play for power he made, I countered him, refusing to give up an inch to this… Rude male.

Unfortunately for me, my resistance brought out a different side to Tamlin and, with a low growl, he grabbed me and flung me on the bed. The power stole my breath away and the male suddenly smothered me as he crawled on top of me. His clawed hands had pinned mine above my head.

I revealed in his anger and let it fuel mine. No one would ever defeat me, and if they should, my death had better be close at hand. With a growl, I flipped us and stretched out my wings, attempting to sooth the lingering pain. "How dare you try to subdue me." I brought my face closer to his. "How dare you try to overpower me when you know nothing about me." My wings fanned themselves out on their own accord.

The emerald eyes darkened in lust and the new shade caught me off guard. They were exquisite and I found myself drowning in them.

A knock at my door startled us out of the haze and I flew off of Tamlin, refusing to let myself remember how his body felt under mine or how I had felt under his. The coiled power in both of our bodies thrummed with unfulfilled desire and it radiated the room.

"Yes?" I asked, breathless and unsure.

Tamlin had slowly gotten up, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Can I come in or is this a bad time?" Feyre sounded almost… smug, like this was just the excuse she needed to free herself of this place.

"Of… Of course." My eyes wandered back to Tamlin who was now standing between the door and myself as it opened. Through the bond, I was able to feel that Tam was upset about what happened and that we were disturbed at the best part.

I trained my eyes as Feyre walked in and took in the scene before her. I thanked the Cauldron that she had come when she had or else I would have done something that I would never be able to take back. But his lips felt so soft…

A small smirk flitted across Feyre's face and quickly disappeared. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Lucien said he needed to speak with you Tamlin and I wanted to check in on our guest." I refused to let myself feel relief at her timely intervention.

I glanced at Tamlin who nodded and walked out without a glance behind him. I slumped to the floor once he was gone. Never had I felt so drained and alive at the same time.

Feyre sat down next to me and patted my knee in sympathy. "It was the same for me." Relief rushed through me at her words. I felt like I was going insane with all the feelings pulsing through me. "We'll discuss that issue later, and at length, but for now, while he's occupied, fill me in on what the plan is, or was, to get me out."

I slumped forward and wrapped my arms around my knees. "It doesn't matter now. I failed you and Lord Rhysand." And for the first time in decades, I wept over my sudden failure and sudden mating to the High Lord of the Spring Court.


	6. Acceptance

When I had finally finished crying, I turned to Feyre with my head bowed. She had stayed with me the whole time and offered me her strength and silent reassurance. Feyre was truly a High Lady worth following and I was sad that I would never get the opportunity to rightfully swear my fealty to her.

"Thank you for staying though… That awfulness." I sniffled as the tears threatened to flow once more.

"Hush." Her arm wrapped itself around my shoulder. "Your welcome, Stellar. I can't imagine what it is feels like, thinking you betrayed your court." She rubbed soothing circles on my back. "But this changes nothing, Stellar. The plans merely have changed and it's time to adapt."

Fingers grasped my chin and gently, but firmly, lifted my head up to face the High Lady of the Night Court. "I have already informed Rhys about this little bump and I told him that we would formulate a new plan. In fact, Azriel already knows and is trying to help as well." A chuckle escaped her and I couldn't help a small smile of my own.

It didn't last long though. "How can you trust me when I have just ruined everything?" I pulled my face away and hung my head again. "I have failed you, Lord Rhysand, and Cassian." A sob escaped my throat. "How can I ever show my face in court again? How can I call myself an Illyrian warrior when I have failed?" And therein laid my true problem: facing my brethren and clan. This only proved to the Illyrian males that I was nothing but a pathetic female, playing at a game.

I heard a frustrated sigh from next to me. "You and your Illyrian pride." The hand returned and it was insistent when I refused the pressure. "Stellar. Look at me." It was a command I couldn't refuse. "You have _not_ failed me or Rhys or even Cassian. Though you have found your mate, you have not failed in anything. This is merely a hiccup in a plan that _will_ succeed and for that to happen, I need you to pull yourself together. You can do this. " Her hazel eyes bore into mine. "If Cassian believes in you, then I believe in you."

Those words stopped me in my tracks. No one had ever believed in me except Cassian. "B-b-but why, my Lady? I have done nothing to earn your trust."

"Because I trust Cassian and he has never given me reason to doubt his judgment." The sincerity in Feyre's voice gave me the confidence I needed. My tears dried instantly and I started seeing endless possibilities that this situation presented.

"I promise, my Lady, that I will do all I set out to do." The fire was back in my bones and eyes. "I'm ready."

My declaration came with a knock to my door and we both started at the sudden intrusion. Through that strange bond that now resided in me, I knew it was Tamlin on the other side.

I turned to Feyre and knew she knew it was Tamlin. "Will we be able to meet again soon, my Lady? I have much to thank you." Though my voice held nothing but gratitude, I conveyed that I had a new plan. "Just a minute."

"Of course, Stellar. Maybe after dinner?"

"As you wish."

Tired of standing outside the room, Tamlin busted in and glared at us both. A feeling of unease shimmered down the bond, as well as a tentative joy at being in my presence that was echoed by my own.

"I'm sorry about the wait, my Lord. Lady Feyre and I were just finished here." I graced the High Lord with a smile and a nod to Feyre.

"Will you leave us, Feyre? I have some things I needed to discuss with our guest here." His eyes pierced me and I was pinned to where I was standing.

Feyre's eyes cut to mine and I nodded. "I'll see you, Stellar." And she was gone, but I hardly noticed her departure. My whole attention was on Tamlin and that bond that was tugging us to each other.

Tamlin paced to me and stood directly in front of me. "Are you feeling better now, Stellar?" The way he said my name made my knees weak and I almost collapsed. Almost. Sheer will and my pride held me up.

I gazed at him, searching his emerald eyes. "Much, thank you, my Lord." I dipped my head in thanks and tried to take a step back to only find myself backed against the wall. I realized my mistake as soon as I tried to distance myself from the imposing male.

His hands shot to both sides of my head and he leaned in. "You are my mate, Stellar. There is no need to be afraid of me." Those words caressed me and lulled me into a sense of security I hadn't felt in my life. Tamlin brought his body closer, crowding my space. "However, I do demand a certain amount of respect." His face inched closer. "Do you understand, _Stellar?_ "

My breathing was uneven as Tamlin drew closer. I couldn't decide if I wanted to watch those beautiful eyes or those luscious lips. No words were being registered and I imagined what those lips would feel like ghosting across my skin. A low groan escaped me.

I was doomed. Until I remembered one very important fact: He and Feyre were still engaged.

Rage built up in me and I forced Tamlin away from me. I stood tall, daring him to face the consequences of trying to invade my personal space again. His confusion was felt down that bond.

"How _dare_ you demand my respect when I cannot give it to you." I crossed my arms and glared. "Are you _not_ still engaged to a one Feyre? Are you _still_ intending to take her as a bride? If so, then what of me and what I want?" I took a step forward so I was in his face. "Do you dare to _not_ take my feelings and wants into account or am I to be left grasping at straws as you strut around as the high and mighty High Lord of the Spring Court?"

I watched many emotions flit across the High Lord's face until it finally settled on indignation. "How dare you presume to know me and my plans. Even if you are my mate, you have no reason to talk to me like that." The growl he emitted in my face almost had me quivering.

"Then who has the reason to! We are literally made for each other." My anger was growing. "Do not think for one minute that I wanted this bond as well, _High Lord._ " I poked a finger into his chest. "I gave up a lot to come here and warn you about the Night Court but if this is how you treat potential allies, then I will be gone by first light."

Hurt flashed through me as I thought about leaving him for good and I had my answer from that.


	7. Reassessing

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life has been kicking my butt lately and I've been kind of consumed by Monster Hunter... Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I tried something new with this chapter which is part of the reason why it took so long. Trying to get everything from Stellar's prospective can be a little hard considering I really don't want to add a lemon into this, at least not yet, should it come down to it.

Let me know what you think. Like, love, hate, I really don't care.

The instant the pain flashed through me, strong arms wrapped themselves around me and lips crashed into mine. They held a passion unlike any I had ever experienced and it took my breath away. This kiss was so different from the first we had together. The raw emotion shook me to my very core and I gasped.

I was swept away and utterly mesmerized by… my mate. My mate. This male whom I had never met in my life and yet, I knew him. It was the first time in my life that I felt like I belonged anywhere. This was home. _He_ was home and I couldn't part with it.

With that realization, I finally saw that line, the mating bond, which was tugging us closer together. It filled my senses and I was falling into Tamlin as he fell into me. We were both kissing each other desperately. As Tam kissed down my throat, I moaned his name. It was a sound I had never uttered in my life.

"Stellar." Tamlin wrenched his face from mine and looked into my soul. "You're _mine_." The possessive tone he used sent a shutter down my spine. " _Mine."_ The tingle rippled down my spine and I couldn't help the shudder that wracked my body.

Yet, my stubbornness refused to let him claim me easily. "Earn it, _High Lord._ Earn me." I taunted. A growl was all I got before strong hands threw me onto the large bed. And then all kinds of male were on top of me and I was being smothered in that intoxicating smell. Before I could get lost in Tamlin, a small, subtle nudge made itself known in my head and I suddenly remembered the mission I was sent on.

'How could I be so stupid!' I thought to myself as I disentangled myself from the delicious male that had, somehow, managed to wrap itself around me. "Tamlin, I have to go." A growl was all I received. I fought harder and managed to get my torso free. "Let. Go. Tamlin." The struggle was getting absurd and I had to meet Feyre soon. I had a promise to keep.

"Never."

That one word stilled me. It held all the promises that had yet to be said. It was so full of hope that I met intense emerald eyes. What I found there swept me off my feet and I was falling hard for this male.

With a shake of my head to clear it, I shrugged my shoulders. "I promised Lady Feyre that I would meet her soon. She had a few things she still wanted to discuss with me." I pleaded with him to let me go for a bit. "But I promise, after that, you can have my undivided attention."

A growl was emitted from Tamlin and I smirked to myself at his childishness. So protective. "You have exactly one hour, Stellar, and then I'm going to claim you." There was absolutely no room for negotiations. And I secretly loved it.

I let him see my amused smirk as I crawled off the bed. "You can certainly try, High Lord, but I'm not easily claimed." I winked at him as I slipped out the door and headed to Feyre and my most uncertain future.

Feyre

 _"Rhys! Calm down! I promise this ruins nothing! Stellar already has a plan and, if Cassian trusts her, then I trust her as well. You should as well."_

Ever since I had left Stellar, I had been arguing with Rhysand about the latest development in my extraction. It wasn't like Stellar could have helped that she was the mate of Tamlin. Hell, I couldn't help that I was the mate of Rhys, but that didn't stop me and it shouldn't stop Stellar.

 _"But she just ruined the mission and you will be stuck there forever! How can you be so calm about this?! You are literally in hell."_

 _"Calm down Rhys. She couldn't help that she is his mate."_ I felt a flash of irritation swiftly followed remorse. I sent a chuckle down the bond and let me know that I had forgiven him. Even if he could be annoying as hell, I loved my mate with all I was.

A glimmer of love sparkled down the bond from Rhys and I savored it for a moment. _"Forgive me, my love. Not having you near me is driving me insane and I need you soon."_ Lust pulsed through him and straight into me. _"I miss your mouth and all the smartass things you say and what it can do to me."_ Images from the cabin flashed through my mind and I was instantly needy.

 _"Stop that Rhys! Do you want to cause me more problems?"_ I paused, savoring his slight meekness. _"But I miss that wicked tongue all over my body."_ Lust raced down my side and straight to him. _"Trust me, and trust in Stellar, love. We can do this and I'll be back in your arms sooner than you think."_

Warmth flooded my body at remembering his strong arms embracing me. How I longed to be in his arms again, enclosed in his wings. To smell his citrus and sea scent made me weak with desire. _"I miss you so much Rhys."_

I hadn't allowed myself to feel the loneliness with all the problems I needed to solve here in the Spring Court. I knew that if I had dwelled on it, I would have ran right back to Rhys and back to the life he offered me from the start. All my feelings were sent down that special bond between us and there was more love than I could comprehend that flew through the bond.

 _"I miss you too, Feyre, so much. Soon, we'll be able to take comfort in each other again. For now, darling, be the High Lady, and fight your way out. Maybe we could start making children."_ His chuckle made me want to smack him.

 _"Prick. Go bother Cassian. And you know my thoughts about children. Now off with you. Stellar and I have a meeting… Once I drag her away from her mate."_ I snickered at the thought and with a gentle caress to the bond; I put my mental shields back in place.

'Now to… interrupt dear Stellar.' With that thought, I let my powers out and found hers, and Tamlin's mind for that matter, in her room. Without thinking about what they could be doing, I gave her mind a gentle tug and instantly withdrew. There was no need to be in her head longer than necessary especially when she was tangled up with her mate, even if she hadn't officially accepted the bond.

Within five minutes, Stellar was approaching my room and I opened my door before she could knock. "Welcome Stellar. Please, come in." I graced her with a smile and tried to make it look like it was just two females getting together to chat about nothing. The less that knew about this meeting, the better.

Stellar

"Thank you, my Lady." I headed into her room and sat down in the seat by the window. "I am sorry for being… delayed." A blush crept up on my cheeks at what she had interrupted.

One of Feyre's graceful hands waved dismissively. "Think nothing of it, Stellar, and please, just call me Feyre." Her eyes twinkled. "I understand what being near your mate means. The craving to be closer and the absolute rightness of it." She smiled a knowing smile. "I envy you at this moment, Stellar."

Her words shocked me. How could she envy me? I was the mate of Tamlin, our court's sworn enemy. I could have potentially ruined everything the moment we had locked eyes with each other and yet, she envied me? Impossible. There was nothing to envy, I was nothing to be envied. I was nothing.

Feyre gave a great sigh and sat down next to me. "Stellar, listen to me. It's a rare thing to find your other half. We both have been lucky enough to find them and I envy you because you get to be near yours right now. I don't know. Mine is on the other side of the continent." The sad smile she gave me almost made me cry.

I bowed my head in shame. "Forgive me, Lady Feyre. I completely forgot about that one fact." I raised my head and looked into her eyes. "But, I'm here to fix that. No matter the cost." Everyone deserved to be with the one they loved. "Now, let us discuss my new plan so that you get home faster to your mate." I gave her a cunning smile and started laying out my plans.


	8. Complications

A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Life was being rude, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update soon again.

An hour later found Feyre and myself laughing and enjoying each other's presence. Our war meeting had been simple and I was not in much of a hurry to get back to Tamlin; something told me this might very well be the last time I saw anyone from my home court and I wanted to savor it.

I was in the middle of telling my Lady of one of the many times I had trounced one of my male counterparts, when a harsh knock soundly interrupted us. We both quieted down and looked sadly at each other. We both stood and headed toward the door.

'Be strong, Stellar. I have complete faith in you.' I was sad I would never be able to properly serve my High Lady and I silently nodded my head as Feyre opened her door.

"Tamlin! What a pleasant surprise!"

Only a growl came in response.

Feyre chuckled a little and opened the door further and stepped aside. "Would you like to join us, my dear? We were just discussing boys."

A smirk formed on my face. 'Boys indeed.'

Tamlin's face showed is instant distaste for our topic of choice. "As much as that may intrigue me at another time, I need to speak with Stellar. Alone." The pointed gaze had me rolling my eyes.

"It was a pleasure spending time with you, my Lady. I hope this is not the last time."

"Until next time, Stellar. Maybe we can swap more boy stories?" We both grinned. "I have hundreds more." At that statement, a warm hand slid into mine and gently tugged me out of the room.

"Good night, Feyre. We will see you tomorrow." Tamlin's whole demeanor changed with that one statement and we off on our way.

As we walked through his manor, I found myself seeing myself living here permanently. I imaged all the midnight strolls, being childish with Tamlin and running through the halls, hosting grand parties, the works. It was a far cry from the desolate camp where they tried to clip my wings, where I couldn't honor my family.

A finger brushed against the back of my hand. "What are you thinking about, beautiful one?" I couldn't stop the blush that formed on my face.

"Just the life I could have here and how different it would be from my childhood."

" _Will_ be."

I stopped and started at my mate.

"It _will_ be, Stellar." Tamlin stopped me and turned me to face him. "I will never let you go, not after I just found you, my mate."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. No one had ever shown this amount of emotions toward me. Passion and love was fleeting in my life and all that remained was contempt and misery.

"I…I…I… How can you offer that when you don't know me? How can you be so sure that we will be perfect for each other when we barely know each other? How…?

"Because when I look at you, beautiful one, I feel like I'm finally home." He carefully grasped my face. "And I know you already because I see myself in you."

"But how?" I was dumbfounded.

"We're mates."

Mates. Was that all it took to turn the world, my world, upside down? Did that sacred bond trump years of abuse and hard work? Was this really something I was allowed to experience? Cauldron. I was so confused.

In an instant, my brain snapped to attention, just like I had trained myself. A moment lost in thought meant a moment to be killed and I _had_ survived. "What of Lady Feyre? Does she deserve to live this life with us? Or will she be able to roam as she wishes?"

And the plan was in mother. It was a simple plan: Get Tamlin to focus on our mating bond and how awkward it would be to have an audience witness the miracle of mating. I knew it was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. I had to free my High Lady no matter what happened to me.

Yet, deep down, I knew Tamlin wouldn't five Feyre up without a fight. She had freed him, freed all of us, and, I knew without a doubt, he wanted to repay her in anyway he could. In that sense, we were both the same: He trying to repay Feyre for freeing him from Amarantha and myself trying to repay Rhysand for saving me from that bloodthirsty war camp.

Debt was not something either of us could forget.

The pained, almost defiant, look in his eyes told me this would be a hard fight. "Stellar, you have to understand that I owe much to Feyre and until I've done all I can for her, I can't just let her go." He gave a great sigh. "But I'll think about it.


	9. Similarities

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Between having to find a place to move, packing and actually moving, and work, there was precious little time to write.

Thank for you all those that reviewed! You are lovely LOVELY people!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A smile broke upon my face at his afterthought. 'This is a warrior who hates to accept defeat, one who could challenge me unlike any mother. I think I might be happy here.'

"What are you all smiles for, Stellar?"

My grin got toothier. "Just how similar we are and how we both have that warrior's spirit.: The look of confusion that crossed his face made me chuckle. "How you forgotten that I was trained by the greats Illyrians?" I refused to acknowledge the feelings of homesickness that threatened to overwhelm me. 'Good. Let him forget where I came from. Let me underestimate me.'

A peculiar glint gleamed in Tamlin's eye that had me taking a step back. "How could I ever forget that, my dear, when I was taught a few particular moves myself?" He advanced on me until I found myself in my room. "Shall I show you them now and maybe you can learn something?" I scoffed at the idea of him teaching me anything.

"As if there is anything you could teach me that I don't already know, _High Lord._ " I smirked at his glare when I mocked his title. "I trained at the knees of the two greatest Illyrians in history. I won the respect of those sexist bastards who wanted to have me clipped. I destroyed their pathetic warriors and when I was done, I walked away without a glance." I looked down at Tamlin. "Do you think you could still have something to teach me?" I gave him my cockiest grin.

"You may have more years of training than I, Stellar, but did the High Lord of the Night Court train you himself?" The High Lord of the Spring crowded me to the huge bed and I knew there was no escape unless I timed this perfectly.

I knew Tamlin was trying to bait me to see where my loyalties laid. I knew it but still couldn't help the tinge of jealousy that pulsed through me. "Lord Rhysand had much more important things to do than train someone like me, but that does not change the fact that I have over a century of training behind me."

A wicked grin crossed my mate's face. "A century eh? And here I thought you were much younger than that." A gentle hand lifted to caress my face. "How did I not see you Under the Mountain?" The fingers traced my lips. "I want to taste these again, Stellar, and I want to devour you whole."

I leveled Tamlin a flat stare. "You did not see me because I was not there. Amarantha knew better than to attack the Illyrians. She may have won, but her forces would have been devastated and she would have been wide open for a counterattack." I placed a hand on his chest to attempt to hinder him. "Besides, everyone knows that attacking the Illyrians on their territory is tantamount to suicide."

"Is that right, beautiful? Do you think you could stop me? Do you think you could overpower my instincts because everything in me is telling to take you and make you mine. Right. Now." Those green, green eyes were inches from mine.

Those emerald eyes held me mesmerized. "It's not about overpowering, but about outthinking them." I crashed our lips together and tried to hold control for as long as possible.

"Don't think, Stella, feel. Feel me and let me feel my mate beneath me." How could even I say no to my instincts?

Tamlin's POV

Morning came too fast, like it always did and for once, I wanted to stay in bed all day. Despite the early morning chill against my naked body, I was warm, but that had more to do with the sleeping woman tucked tightly to my side.

My mate.

A thrill went thought as I studied her beautiful sleeping face and recalled last night. We had taken our first steps to completing the mating bond and I wanted it all and I wanted it now.

I never could have guessed that there was this much passion and love in the world. I had thought that I had loved Feyre with my whole being, but that was impossible. Feyre was a fleeting flash of emotion compared to the all-consuming love I felt for Stellar. I never loved Feyre like she was the air I needed to breathe. Stellar was the very core of my being.

She was my air I breathed and everything I needed without knowing I needed it. She was why I fought to break Amarantha's spell, not Feyre.

How could I have been so blind?

With a gentle hand, I brushed a lock of hair out of Stellar's face only to feel her stir under my fingertips. When her eyes slowly slid open, my world burst with brilliant colors.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

A groan escaped her as she buried her face in my chest, but not before I caught a hint of red brushing her cheeks. "Good," came the muffled response. "You?"

I wrapped my arms around my mate and held her close. "Better than I deserve." A frown tugged at my lips as I recalled previous nights of wakefulness. Stunning, warm blue eyes met mine in alarm.

"What are you talking about Tamlin?" My mate sat up and stared intently into my eyes, my soul. "You deserve peace just as much as anyone else does and I will _kill_ anyone that tells you otherwise."

Her burning passion caught me completely off-guard and I was left breathless for a second. A grin broke across my face and I quickly sat up. "Then you have many people on your list already, my dear, including the High Lord of your home court. Or, did you forget we are sworn enemies?" It thoroughly amused me how quickly people forgot about my shared past with Rhysand, but I couldn't help the twinge of unease that tried to rip through me.

"Of…Of… Course I didn't, my Lord. I, I, I merely was thinking of someone closer to home." Was that another blush I detected?

A chuckle escaped me and I didn't acknowledge out loud that my mate was still devoted to her former High Lord. In time, I knew, she would be mine completely. "Well, then you'll have to look outside of the Spring Court, my Lady for, I must confess, I do not tolerate disloyalty and disobedience within my court."

Two midnight blue eyes met mine. There was fire and defiance in there and, for a small moment, a desperate longing. It confused me that this strong, amazing female could long for anything. "What are you thinking about, beautiful one? Why is there such sadness hidden behind that raging fire?"

Stellar POV

'Oh no! He saw through me! How is that possible?!' I instantly looked away, terrified that someone could see through my carefully erected walls. No one had ever been able to see through them. Not even Cassian. To know that someone could see past them had me reeling. "Why you've lived the life I have, there isn't much happiness to be found," I found myself saying without realizing.

Firm, yet gentle fingers forced me to face this head on. As I glanced into the greenest eyes I've ever seen, I was reminded of another pair of dull green eyes.

 _"Lookie here boys. What do we have here? A female trying to play with a sword." The group of five boys laughed as they sneered at me. "Didn't anyone tell you,_ girl, _that there's only one thing you're good for? Why don't you get back to your hut, find yourself a husband, and start breeding more warriors?"_

 _Rage filled me and I let it consume me as I flew forward and tackled the leader. I may have been practicing in secret and didn't have the formal training they received, but I had come from a long line of legendary Illyrians and I would_ not _let them down. I channeled all my rage at the unfairness into my blows. I unleashed the strength I was told to contain. I gave into the instincts that told me to fight them and oh how I fought._

 _After a moment or two, the other four boys jumped in to defend their leader and I reacted instantly. Nothing was going to stop me from pummeling this loathsome male into the dirt. No one could touch me, not when I knew exactly how to respond and anticipated their moves before they made them._

 _Unfortunately for me, the camp lord pulled me away from the other males before I could finish my task._

 _"No! Let me go!" I struggled mightily to prove to the pig that I was good enough to train with the males. I was a warrior! I had every right to train just as they did and I didn't care. No one was going to clip my wings. No one. "Put me down!" I swung my right fist at the male holding me before I saw who it was. The fist that stopped mine made it clear that I was in for some serious punishment._

 _"Stellar. Why did you think it was ok to pick a fight with some of my most promising warriors?" The voice was cold and emotionless._

 _"Because they said the only thing I was going for was keeping my legs spread." I glared at the camp lord as a smile cracked on his ugly face._

 _He let go of me but kept an arm around my shoulders. "And why would you not agree with them, Stellar? Males are meant to fight and wage war. Females are meant to creating stronger and better warriors. It is the way of our people and always has been. It's just lucky for you that the High Lord has banned wing clipping or else I would have you clipped right here and now for your disobedience."_

 _His words made me shudder and stroke the fire hotter in me. "You could never clip my wings. I would sooner die than allow you, or any male, to use me just for breeding." I glared at him, not caring for what the consequences of my actions could be and pointed to one of his 'most promising warriors.' "Is this someone you want fighting for you? He was beaten by a_ girl _who has had no training."_

 _The male beside me shook his head. "Yes, well, he has been punished and will feel the wrath of the rest of his class for this… embarrassing incident. As for you," he turned fully to me, "You will go home and you will stay there until we figure out a fitting punishment for you. If I hear that you left for anything but your chores, you will regret it dearly. Now. Get home, Stellar."_

 _"What did this female do wrong,_ my lord? _" We all whirled on the new voice to find an Illyrian male decked out in_ seven _siphons. I gasped in shock and tried to take a step back from the sheer raw power I could feel emanating from this male._

 _"The better question is what are you doing here, bastard? You were told last time that you were not welcome back, even if the High Lord were to come himself." I couldn't understand why the camp lord would be asking for a fight with someone who wore so many siphons. He could kill us all without even trying._

 _A chuckle escaped the newcomer as he shrugged. "What can I say? Lord Rhys sent me to send his regards and to make sure that everything was running smoothly." His eyes slid lazily to me and he looked me over closely. "Who's this?"_

 _The camp lord stiffened and took a step away from me. "Just some irritant female would didn't know her place before her chores were done."_

 _"That's not what it seemed like. Care to explain to me what happened, my dear?" The strange male offered his hand to me and I hesitantly took it, not knowing what was going on but sensing I was about to meet my destiny._

 _Before I could take his hand, a growl was emitted from close by me. "You may be the commander of the Night Court's armies, but that doesn't give you free reign to lord over_ my _camp, bastard. You_ are not _welcome here and I demand you leave now."_

 _A feral grin spread across whom I now knew as Cassian, general of High Lord Rhysand's armies and one of the greatest Illyrians in history. Well, at least one of the most powerful. This was my chance to get out of this hellhole._

 _"If you promise to get me out of here, I will tell you every thing that went down," I said as I placed myself in front of the two pissing males. "My lord, I promise you will not regret this." I bowed my head and waited with baited breath._

 _"Rise, young lady. There is no need to bow to me. Like_ he _said, I'm just a bastard nobody who's trying to make things right, but I will make you a deal. I will get you out of here if you promise me that you will train with me even if it might kill you."_

 _Train?! He wanted to train me?! It was like he knew exactly what I wanted and offered it up on a silver platter. "I will gladly make that deal with you, my lord." I bowed again._

 _I heard a sigh before I raised my head. "Gather the things you need. We leave in ten."_

 _"I am ready now. I have nothing for me here and, even if I did, I will gladly leave it for a life where I am not treated like I'm nothing."_

 _"Alright. Come with me…? What is your name by the way? I can't keep calling you 'my dear' all the time or else people will get the wrong idea." A smirk ghosted across his face._

 _"My name is Stellar, my lord and I am at your service." I bowed again even as the camp lord growled even more loudly._

 _"Leave and never return Stellar. The next time you come here, you will be put to death." The final chain had been cut and I was free._

 _"Gladly shall I leave and never shall I return except to overthrow you and your sexist regime. The next time I return, you will find that you will not be able to best me as you have done today. I will not be the weak little girl I am now." I turned to the boy that I pummeled earlier. "And you. You will either die at my hands or you will die for what has happened. I do not feel sorry for you." His green eyes glimmered in rage and I turned and walked away without looking back once._


End file.
